Assassins of My Heart
by Victorie Evans
Summary: Kimiko is one of the most skilled assassins, but will love for a Brother ruin the Brotherhood? Inspired by Assassin's Creed:Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…At all**, and I'm just getting the ball rolling, the other Naruto story I have is on hold until my muse comes running back! School just started so I might not post for a month or two, nothing unusual. Thank you for reading and look out for any new chapters. **Also, thank you for understanding the switch up with my Marching Band story. If you have any stories that can relate and you want posted, PM me the story, and of course your name, so I can give you credit, and I'll post it up. ****But only if you have the joke it goes with!**

"Brother," a feminine voice called out to the man inspecting a line of clean cut men, his back facing her. "Ah. Our sister has decided to join us," he mocked, smirking at her. The others knew better than to show even the slightest flicker of emotion, and had to restrain themselves from also smirking.

The woman sauntered up the man, looking at each man in the line, making sure each one was presentable for the event that was to happen that very day. Each proudly wore what, at first glance, looked like a priest's robes, shimmering in white, and hoods hiding their faces, but in reality, they had weapons, poisons, medicines, and their identities hidden in the robe.

The man inspecting the line had a slightly more decorative robe, with silver linings and a red sash around his midsection, showing he was above them.

"Learn your place brother!"

But the lean, yet curvaceous woman was ranked even higher than the tall man.

The woman had inky black hair that just went past her breasts. Her shimmering eyes were the color of the raging sea in a storm, and almost never betrayed her emotion, unlike the rookie's eyes. She was tall, but not as tall as the men in the room, who towered over her by inches, maybe a head taller. She was beautiful, a very useful weapon for her position.

She was an assassin. She was one of the best in the whole brotherhood, but there was always one better than her, always _him_.

_He_ wasn't a bad person, always shown her manners, gave her respect – as she was the only woman to ever make such a high ranking in the brotherhood- _he_ was kind to her, and only her. That was the problem. Through the kindness _he_ gave to her, feelings developed, and love grew, breaking the one most important rule the sisters were given when they were recruited "_never fall in love with a member of the Brotherhood."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Kimiko threw three Kunai at the target, hitting the head, neck, and heart. Dead. Her accuracy was perfect…facing the opponent, she now needed to test throwing the kunai behind her, and she thought this would be quick. _Swish!_ Yep. It hit her target, easy.

"Look whose getting better," a male voice said behind her, the same voice that belonged to the man inspecting the newbies. Kankuro. "Dear brother, I suggest you watch what you say," Kimiko unenthusiastically says, as she throws yet another kunai at the practice dummy behind her. _Swish!_ It stabbed right in the poor dummy's heart. Kimiko watched as Kankuro sweat-dropped, eyes shifting from the "dead" dummy to the female assassin. Ever since Temari quit the assassin's life to marry Shikamaru, an assassin in the Konoha division, Kimiko made sure he was in line, quite painfully, too. But other than the physical torture, they were like true brother and sister.

Kimiko pulled out her katana and started to drill with the dummy. She heard Kankuro mutter something, but she wasn't paying attention, only focusing on her movements.

She eventually quit with her practicing for the day and went to clean up. Kimiko carefully placed all of her weapons in their spots, like a mother would care for a child. She took a relaxing bath, cleaning herself off. She changed into a simple, but elegant gown, which looked similar to a renaissance gown. It was red, with gold details at the neckline, and ends of the sleeves, and dress. She braided her and pulled the braid into a bun, running to the ceremony for the new Brothers. Her feet pattered on the stone floor as she ran to the balcony, we _he_ would give the speech, as always she stood next to_ him_, for she was considered second- in –command, and in charge of all females in the Brotherhood. Apparently boys couldn't handle young girls and puberty…

She raced to the glass door, leading to the balcony, seeing that Kankuro made it before her and_ he_ was standing right next to him, looking at the running woman, younger by a year, coming towards the two. "She finally made it," Kankuro said to _him_, who made a grunt of acknowledgement. "Brothers, I'm sorry I was late," Kimiko gasped, out of breath from the long trek she made. Kankuro just smirked.

"Your excused, Kimiko, but I don't want this happening next time." _He_ said with no emotion. But she saw the emotions hidden in _his_ eyes, happiness, mischief, and playfulness danced in _his_ eyes.

"I'll try, my dear friend…Gaara."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kimiko's POV

The Ceremony dragged on for what seemed like hours. I stood next to Gaara, being his second in command. He gave his usual speech, and then Kankuro stepped up and called each man or woman's name. They were set into three-man squads, being new, and sent off on low- ranked missions, like gathering herbs for medicine and such.

I turned towards Gaara when we were done with the petty ceremony.

"What do you think of this year's meat?" I asked, referring to the newbies.

"Promising," he replied, looking down from the balcony at all of the buildings that lay below our headquarters on the hill. I took a step towards Gaara, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss your sister, but it was her choice to quit this life for a much simpler one," I whisper, "Look at it this way, you get to see your sister alive and well, I don't know if Mari is okay or alive with that snake, and I never see Ren because she is still an assassin over at the Leaf Village," I somberly say, mourning over the fact that I don't know if my sisters are alive and well.

Gaara looks over at me, showing no emotion, except the flicker of sympathy in his eyes. I smiled bitterly, tears threatening to fall down my face. I looked up at the setting sun, flashes of old childhood memories flittered across my thoughts, each holding my older sisters in them. Their red hair fluttering in the wind, Mari's brown eyes holding laughter, and Ren's green ones bubbling over with all kinds of emotions. I closed my own blue eyes, coming from my grandmother instead of my parents, and reminisced in the old memories.

"I'm going to head to the library," I announce, hoping Gaara would understand. He simply nodded his goodbyes. I took my hand away from his shoulder, and started to move away from him, when an idea flickered in the back of my mind. Without thinking it through, I kissed his cheek, and ran for the library, knowing I broke the rules. I scolded myself when I entered my sanctuary.

"Stupid! Why did you do that, Kimiko? Why are you feeling this way?" I asked myself, pacing back and forth, through the shelves of books. "He doesn't feel the same way, so why would you do something like that?" I kept asking myself aloud.

_But it was worth it._ A meek voice said in the back of my mind, making me stop and really think about the kiss. It was worth it. His skin was like sand, but it was also smooth and warm. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. Thinking of the kiss sent butterflies through my stomach. It felt good.

_If kissing his cheek did this, what would kissing his lips do?_ The silly voice in the back asked. It made me curious. No! I shouldn't even be thinking this! I just broke the rules by even showing him I felt for him, this could end badly.

I sighed, and headed for my room, not knowing a certain redhead was having a similar inner conflict like mine.


End file.
